His Puzzle Piece
by kakifuarika
Summary: Robin and Starfire face new challenges as newly weds. One time Starfire gets in a life or death situation which caused an argument between the two. Words were said, feelings changed and Starfire leaves. 5 years after, they meet again but is it too late? Robin's moment of anger sends him to a lifetime of anguish and punishment. Better than the summary. This is an AU by the way. R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! I've decided to make my 1****st**** lengthy story, not the one chaptered ones. So this was made up by my random sick mind and yeah.**

**NOTE: this is an AU okay? I've got my reasons… you'll know why in the upcoming chapters :D and also I'll just use Robin and Starfire as their names and not Richard and Kori**

**Disclaimer: Larry isn't to be found… still can't bend reality so I still don't own Teen titans. **

* * *

Robin and Starfire Grayson arrived at the penthouse suite of the hotel. Starfire was walking barefoot since her feet couldn't take it anymore. Wearing heels from the church until the reception was just a big pain for her. Robin scooped his bride up as she laughed and giggled. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Isn't it customary that the groom carry his bride into their bed room?" He asked back, letting her down on the bed. "You've watched too many chick flicks Robin." She said and he just stuck his tongue out at her.

After changing their clothes and getting ready for bed, they laid there with Starfire's head on Robin's chest. He grabbed something in his pocket and brought it out, it was a puzzle piece. He held it out in front of them. "What's that doing in your pocket?" She asked.

"When I was 5 my mom bought me this 50 pieces puzzle set. I was determined to finish it in a day but I couldn't so I left it in the floor of my room. Every time I had free time, I worked on it. I was almost done but it seemed that there was a piece missing, I was so pissed off and hurt that the puzzle couldn't be complete. I searched everywhere all around the house, the yard, in school but I wasn't able to find it. I just left that puzzle on my floor, not ever getting to finish it." He told her. "Then that must be the final piece, isn't it?" Starfire asked which earned her a nod from Robin. She was about to ask how he found it but Robin started talking to her again.

"When I was 10 we moved to another neighborhood and sold the house to another family who was moving in. I never got to finish the puzzle. Then I turned 16, my friends talked me into racing them on our bikes and the finish line was near my old house. I finished the race first and exhausted, I sat down on the gutter looking at that old house when I saw this 15 year old red headed girl by the window of what used to be my room. I guess that was love at first sight right there." He said. Starfire smiled at that memory, that the day they first met. They were the ones who moved in his old house and it's as if destiny was playing with them, her room was his old room.

"You fell in love with her?" She asked, trying to be innocent. "Madly in love with her that I even proposed to her years after we started dating. And a week before our wedding day, I was in her room busy signing papers and preparations for our wedding. She was in the bathroom taking a shower when I dropped my pen. As I reached for it I noticed a small crack on the wooden floor and something must have gotten stuck between the cracks, after all efforts of getting it out I smiled at myself because it was the puzzle piece I was searching for as a child." He said, admiring the old puzzle piece in his hand.

"And now, I give this to you as a reminder that you are the missing piece of my life, the one to finally make it all complete." Robin said, giving her the puzzle piece. Smiling at his story, Starfire kissed her husband. It was amusing how destiny played them. Who knew that after all those years the piece was just in her room waiting for him to find out. Out of all the houses, it was his old house they moved into and out of 3 rooms; her room was his old room. Everything was just destined.

The couple fell into deep sleep, their first night as husband and wife was just perfect. They were ready for their life ahead.

* * *

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, sun light filling his eyes. So everything was not a dream he thought it would be. He was in a penthouse suite with his wife beside him. He must've done something good to deserve all this either that or someone up there was looking out for him.

He held Starfire's body close to his and kept stroking her fiery hair. He didn't want her to wake up just because seeing her sleep was one of his favorite moments. She looked like a peaceful angel, the way she slept beside him, warming him up. Just then her eye lids fluttered open and his eyes met with her emerald ones. Her surprised look changed and smiled at him.

"Good morning." He greeted her and she responded with an early morning kiss. "What shall we do today?" Starfire asked. "We're in the beautiful island of Hawaii! What's not to do?" He asked her back.

After eating breakfast, they head out and went sight seeing over the island. Starfire couldn't believe her luck because they're going to start living in the tropical paradise. They both used to live in San Francisco but Robin was recently transferred to Hawaii to be part of the elite Five-O task force. She was excited at the thought of a new environment, different from the city live they both lived before.

"Where are we going next?" she asked. He just smiled and handed her a blindfold. She looked at it reluctantly. "Come on. Put it on, this destination is a surprise." Robin said putting a hand on hers for assurance. Starfire sighed and put the blind fold on and after a few minutes, their car stopped to a halt. The engine died and Robin escorted her out.

He lead her up some stairs and into a door, her feet hitting the wooden floor making a light tapping sound with every step she took. Robin let go of her hands "Now take off the blindfold." He said. Starfire took it off and found herself in a villa by the beach. It was fully furnished from the oak wood floors, the chandelier above her head, the plush sofas, t.v it was perfect. "Wow this is beautiful." She said in awe as she looked around.

"I'm glad you liked it! Nearly took half of my life's savings." He said leaning on the banister with an amused looked on his face. "You mean… this is… ours?" She gasped. "The deed is in my desk in the study. The construction started a year ago and believe me it was hard keeping it a secret from you." He said. Starfire ran to him and hugged him. "This is perfect Robin! Thank you!" She said as the couple went for a passionate kiss.

"I also have a surprise for you." Starfire said. Robin looked at her searching for an answer, urging her to go on. "I landed a job as a field reporter for the local news. It's not much but it's better than nothing." She said. Robin hugged her tight. "That's great Star! Really great!" He said with that sincere smile of his.

Everything was falling into place perfectly. They have a new house, Starfire landed a job and Robin was starting his career in the Five-O task force. Nothing could ever ruin this.

* * *

**Done with chapter one :D haha yes Robin is in the Five-O task force, deal with it! That's what you get when you're running out of ideas and you confide in the T.V and they just have to show Hawaii Five-O =))))**

**Review guys! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the product of pure boredom plus I don't really have a social life and the fact that I'm fangirling too much. Hello Chapter 2. **

**NOTE: well yeah this is an AU so live with everything I write here :)) oh and hang out to your seats because this will be a roller coaster ride of emotions. Oh and lots of swearing towards the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own teen titans :|**

* * *

Marriage is a roller coaster ride, some would say. Not everything would be the fairytale happily ever after we all think it would be. Let's face it, this is reality not like in those soppy chick flicks we watch were the guy always gets the girl and they'd live happily every after with no problems, if you believe in that get ready to be bitch slapped on your face by the truth. Reality makes you realize that this isn't so easy. Something Robin and Starfire is about to realize.

1 year and 3 months into their marriage and already they have a ton to argue about. Robin always complain about how Starfire gets in his way of work and Starfire complains how he's always so stubborn and hard headed which makes the two break out in an argument but there was this one argument that almost took them apart that their friends needed to step in and knock some sense into their both over acting brains.

_Flashback_

_Robin exhaustedly stepped in the study room where all his files were. Another stressful day at work and it was already a week and still they had no idea where to find the hide out of the drug syndicate they were asked to shut down. There were no leads or idea where the leader was, he'd gotten a message that files were mailed to him but nothing arrived at his desk or at home. Tired, he sat down and sighed. Robin's desk was clean and organized; something tells him Starfire was in the study again to fix his things that would later be disorganized when he worked on them. He didn't fail to notice a brown envelope on the corner of his desk, this was new he thought as he reached for it. _

_Received on April 28 was written on it._

_That was a week ago, why couldn't he have opened this? He hurriedly opened it and scanned the documents. They were the files he needed to find the drug syndicate and stop their crimes. There was a problem though. According to the files there is going to be a major distribution of the drugs in an abandoned warehouse by the pier on April 30. That information enraged him, he had missed the date and one chance because it was already May 2. Anger flowed through his veins as he slammed the document on the table._

"_STARFIRE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The woman ran to the study, fearing something had happened to her husband but she was met with a frustrated Robin who was clutching what was now useless files in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me about this document?" He asked, trying to control his anger. "Robin… I-I…w-w- well…" She stuttered and fiddled with her fingers. "This was very valuable information and because of your ignorance I missed my chance on finally shutting down the drug syndicate! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" He shouted at her face and slammed a hand on the wall beside them. Starfire couldn't take it anymore, no one shouts at her face. "I did tell you about this but all you did was slam the door at my face and stayed up here all night! And I am not ignorant! You're just a rude, ungrateful and egotistic bastard!" She shouted back and an argument erupted. _

"_Now you're saying it's my fault? You could've told me the next morning or something!" He shouted back at her. "I am not your assistant or your secretary Robin; I had to leave for work early. Incase you forgot, which you did by the way, that morning was very important to me because they gave me a very important field report something you didn't even bother to watch." Starfire retorted. "Who cares about your stupid field report about the Merrie Monarch festival? This document is now useless, the syndicate is still rampant on selling dangerous drugs just because you have this useless field report about some stupid festival!" Robin shouted back._

_There was silence between the two. He heard sobs and tears came from Starfire's eyes. He crossed the line this time._

_He is so screwed. _

_Starfire dashed out of the study and into their room. Robin collapsed on his office chair, thinking about what he had said to her. 'Nice going Robin. Why'd you call her stupid and useless? You've really done it now' He told himself, mentally kicking his ass. When he realized that it was his fault all along he went down the hall only to be met by a crying Starfire, carrying her luggage down the stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm leaving. I'm too stupid and useless to be here." She snapped at him. Robin chased her downstairs as the maids carried her things into her car. "Look I'm sorry, can you just put your things back. Don't leave!" He told her but she ignored._

"_There's a line between pissing me off and just plainly getting me angry and believe me you're way across that line." She told him with a glare. Robin ran to the door and prevented her from leaving. "Look I said I was sorry! Geez woman don't be so bitchy about it!" He told her. Uh oh, another mistake he made. Starfire pushed him away, the force made him fall back and before he could run out and stop her, the car screeched and sped out the gate. "Fuck." He cursed. _

_End of flashback_

That was the worst fight they had. Starfire stayed at Raven's house for nearly a week and the friends were desperate to fix them. Due to desperate measures, efforts from both of them and the fact that they were beyond scared of Raven's temper, Robin apologized and Starfire moved in. Soon they acted like a normal happy couple, like the fight had only been a bad dream.

Robin now sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels and waiting for Starfire to get home so they could enjoy a nice romantic dinner. His phone beeped and saw a message from Starfire: Hey honey, I'm going to be home late so don't bother waiting for me. Have dinner and sleep. Love you.

He sighed and turned the T.V off. He made his way to the kitchen when his cell phone rang. "Hello, Robin on the line." He said. "There's a bank robbery by the bay, you're the nearest. We'll back you up as soon as we get there." Then the line went dead. Robin immediately hopped into his car and sped off.

Starfire was just packing her things and got ready to head home. "Starfire, there's a bank robbery by the bay. Cover it." Her boss told her. "Ted! Get ready for the late night news update." He then told the anchor. She sighed and went with the rest of her team in the van. They head for the bay bank. She texted Robin about covering the news and set her phone down because they've arrived at the scene.

His phone beeped and saw it was only Starfire. He didn't have time to read her message as he arrived in the scene. There were a few police cars surrounding the entrance of the bank. "What's the information?" Robin asked an officer. "Probably about 4 robbers, 5 bank tellers and 4 customers. They only have pistols as weapons." He informed Robin. "Pistols, not much but still it's deadly. Cover me while I go through the back." Robin told them as he pulled out his gun.

Starfire positioned herself on an opening by the side where it was clear of police cars but still near to the scene. "We're on in 3,2,1…" The camera man told her. "Good evening everybody. We are now here at the scene of a bank robbery in the bay bank…" She started.

Robin kicked open the back door of the bank and sneaked in with 3 police officers behind him. He stopped them and reviewed the scene. There were 4 robbers like what they told him. One was by the door, two were staying near the customers and the other one was pointing a gun at a teller who was nervously placing money on the bag. Gun shots were heard, followed by screaming people. Robin and the other police entered the vicinity where Robin had just shot 3 of the robbers and disabled them from firing anymore shots. He took out his phone. "The other one by the door had escaped, stop him!" He told his fellow Five-Os as he helped the victims in the bank.

"Gun shots! We're now hearing gun shots in the bank. It may have come from the robbers or the police, we don't know yet." Starfire said facing the camera. There were more gun shots but this time it came from the outside. Unknown to her, the 4th robber was racing down the street, trying not to get hit. He saw an opening by the side where Starfire stood.

Starfire was continuously reporting when someone grabbed her from behind and pointed a gun on her head. She screamed as the robber pulled her to face the police officers. "Please don't." She said as she desperately gasped for air. "Put the gun down and let the woman go." An officer warned. "If I do, I'll go to jail. I don't want to. Now put your guns down, maybe give me a car so I can escape and she will not be harmed." The man behind her told the police. He began dragging her to the nearby car.

* * *

Robin's phone rang again. "Robin, you need to get out of there now!" one of his co-workers, Steve, said. "Why what's wrong?" He asked. "A news reporter is now taken as hostage." Steve informed him. "You guys can handle that; I'll be out in a minute or two." Robin told them. "You don't understand… the news reporter is Starfire." Steve said then the line went dead. Robin gave no second thoughts; he rushed outside and saw the scene, a man with a gun to Starfire's head as she was obviously gasping for air. Adrenaline and rage surged through her body as he approached cautiously.

"Robin!" Starfire managed to shout. "Let her go!" Robin shouted pointing a gun at the man. "Whoa there buddy, all I need is a get away car and she's free to go." He told them. He pulled Starfire with him as he reached an available police car. He began to open it. "You have your car, now just let her go." Robin said calmly, nearing robber now turned hostage taker. And it's as if it all happened so fast. The man pushed Starfire in the car and drove away. Robin fired multiple shots but the effort was futile. He immediately hopped in his car and sped off chasing the police car.

Starfire was crying in the back seat, not knowing what to do. "Where are you taking me? Why didn't you just let me go?" She asked. "We didn't get the money tonight and I'm a desperate man. I could take you and give a ransom or… sell you to syndicates around the island. A pretty girl like you could make good money." The man answered. "You'll be sorry for this… my husband is a Five-O. He'll find you and kill you." She warned him but the man just laughed at the thought. Just then gun shots were fired from the black car behind them. Starfire looked back and saw Robin speeding after them. "Like I said… he'll catch you and beat the shit out of you." She said to the man with a smirk.

Robin kept shooting at car in front of him, desperate to rescue Starfire. Finally he managed to blow a tire and the car began to swerve. Out of control, it crashed through the barrier and nose dived into the bay. "Shit." He cursed as his car screeched to a halt. He got out of the car and dove into the bay.

Starfire screamed as the car hit the water. "Nice going Robin but there's one problem. I don't know how to swim!" She thought to her self as water slowly flooded the car. She tried to open the door but the pressure prevented her. Starfire looked around and saw the man who took her as hostage was knocked out from the impact. She took a deep breath as water finally flooded the remaining areas of the car. With all her strength, she tried to push the door open but it won't budge. She desperately tried not to panic luckily a familiar figure pulled open the door and pulled her out.

Starfire clung to Robin as they swam up to the surface. They were both breathing heavily as Robin took her to dry land. Once on land they were enveloped on a tight embrace, lying on the pavement soaking wet. "I thought I almost lost you." He said, holding her tightly. She looked at him and captured his lips on hers. The officers cheered them on as the couple shared a passionate kiss despite the fact that they were soaking wet lying on the cold hard road.

After checking Starfire's vitals and making sure that the robbers were on their way to jail. Robin and Starfire made their way home. After that romantic dinner, Robin headed for the study as Starfire got ready for bed. He contemplated on how he almost lost Starfire that night and how he couldn't save her from all the dangers.

"_Damn I can't afford to lose her. I almost did and I could've prevented that." _He thought while he rocked his chair back and forth. _"It's that damn job of hers, putting her on the field in harms way. She needs to drop it." _He added to the trail of thoughts going through his mind.

Starfire stepped in the room and hugged him from behind. Robin rubbed her arms and sighed. "What's wrong Robin?" She asked, sensing that something was troubling her husband. "Come on, whatever happened to no secrets?" She added. "It's just that… I nearly lost you today. That was a horrifying experience I don't want us to live through again." He finally told her. "It's okay, things happen what's important is that I'm still here, we're still here." She comforted him. Robin went out of her embrace and looked at the floor. "You don't understand. I couldn't protect you out there! I should've but I didn't and I let that man harass you and kidnap you right in front of my eyes." Robin said slamming his hands on the desk. "And… you shouldn't have been there!" He added. "I was asked to report, what was I supposed to do?" Starfire asked, remaining calm.

"You could've said no." Robin snapped. "I can't say no! He's my boss and if I did I'd get fired from my job!" She said raising her voice a little, fearing another argument might start. "Then quit your job! It puts you in harms way!" He shouted. They reached the point of no return now. "I can't just quit my job! How do you expect to pay the bills? Plus I've worked so hard and I'm almost there to get the anchor position." Starfire said, crossing her arms. "My salary is enough to pay everything! You can just stay here and be safe. How can you love your job that nearly gets you killed?" He told her, stomping around the room.

Starfire couldn't believe this, they were fighter over something stupid again. She shouted in frustration. "Why can't you understand that I can't quit my job just because of one incident? It won't happen again." She pointed out. "I can't understand how you can keep that job of yours!" He shouted, full on which pissed of Starfire. "Can't I say the same to yours? I mean, you have a bigger chance of getting killed while chasing some lunatic!" She told him to get back at all the insults he said about her job. "At least I'm trained to not get killed instead of helplessly getting hostage by some guys with a freaking pistol!" Robin shouted out again.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore. You're free to sleep in the couch tonight." Starfire said, walking out of the study and into their room. Robin stormed after her, "We're not finished with this discussion Starfire. I want you to quit your job tomorrow morning!" He said. "I don't want to quit my job; you can't make me because you don't have valid reasons to!" Starfire said. "Damn it woman! Why are you so fucking stubborn?" He asked, obviously pissed off because he started swearing but two could play at that game.

"Why are you so egotistical?" Starfire asked, annoyingly. "I am not!" He exclaimed. "Yes you are! I know why you want me to quit my job. It's because you couldn't save me awhile ago and that hurt your ego big time. Poor little Five-O he couldn't save his wife how the hell can he save everyone else?" She teased. "Just shut up bitch!" he shouted.

Robin was so angry and he wasn't able to control it. He grabbed the nearest thing he could and threw it, nearly hitting Starfire on the head. The frame smashed on the wall and the broken pieces fell on the wooden floor. Starfire gasped at his sudden action. Sure they had gotten into fights but never did he try to hurl something at her. "Bitch huh? Then maybe… maybe you don't love me at all fucking bastard…" She said with bitterness in her voice. "Maybe, it was a mistake for us to be together! You were never the missing part of me!" Robin shouted at her, still angry. That did it for Starfire, her tears streaming down her face. She went to her closet and started to pack her things.

Realizing what he said, Robin mentally cursed and just stepped out. He punched the wall so hard that it had a dent. He stormed into his study and stayed there, regretting all the words that came out of his mouth. He heard the door of their room close.

"_Maybe I should just apologize to her, and stop her from leaving."_

Then her light foot steps went down the stairs.

"_Then again, she called me egotistical."_

The front door opens.

"_But still… she can't really leave? Can she?"_

The car's engine starts.

"_Just stand up and stop her Robin!"_

The front door closes and the car leaves.

"_She'll come back. I know she will come back by the end of this week." _

But Robin was wrong, she didn't come back. In fact she was nowhere to be found. Robin asked their friends where she was but even they were angry at him for going too far and hurting her too much. All her things were gone and the only thing she left was a note:

"If I'm really not the missing part of your love, let me go, and search for someone who is. It's less painful this way... Let us go on our separate ways and search for our own partners."

With the note was the puzzle piece he gave her the night after their wedding. Robin stared at the piece feeling so stupid about everything that had happen.

"_You did it this time Robin. You finally lost someone whom you truly loved. She's right! You're this rude, ungrateful, egotistical, stupid bastard." _He told himself as he tried to sleep. But he couldn't because every time he did he'd see Starfire. First it was a dream of her… them being happy like the way they were before then it turns into a nightmare where Starfire dies and he can't do anything. Robin would end up waking with sweat all over his body.

* * *

**Well that was a lengthy chapter. And Yes I did include Steve McGarrett here haha hoped you like another chapter from the girl who has nothing else to do in her life but to write! **

**Review guys, it would be really appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another heartbreaking, curse filled chapter from your resident fan girl who has no social life what so ever. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own teen titans kayy? *Gets up and finds Larry*  
**

* * *

Another exhausting day of paper work and catching criminals has ended. Robin pulled up the drive way and let the engine died. He got out of his car and trudged towards the front door of their… _his_ villa. He let out a sigh and opened the door. "I'm home!" He called out but only the eerie feeling of silence greeted him.

"Welcome home Robin!" a familiar voice cheered out.

Startled, he turned around but no one was there. His mind was getting the best of him, playing tricks, making him see and hear things. There are time when you get to the point of desperation and you start to see and hear the things you want but there's a sad reality that everything is just a trick the mind is playing on you. Robin reached that point. _"Face it Robin, she isn't coming back."_ He told himself as he went up stairs, every step his body seemed to get heavier.

Entering what used to be their room, he sat on the king sized bed and he grabbed the broken frame that limply stood on the nightstand. Robin stared at the frame he had shamelessly thrown at Starfire, missing her by a few inches, and gone crashing into their bedroom wall. It was their wedding photo, just after they had exited the church. They both looked so happy in the crumpled picture, incased in the still broken frame. His grip grew tighter and the broken pieces drew blood out of his hand but he didn't care. He wanted her back so much but he didn't know where to find her. None of their friends wanted to help him after the incident.

_Flashback_

_It had been a month since Starfire left, no calls; no messages, not even an e-mail to let him know she was doing okay. It's as if she completely erased herself from his life. Robin desperately tried to contact her but all efforts were useless. Raven wouldn't confess where Starfire had gone and Victor and Garfield just shrugged him off saying they had no idea where the red headed girl was. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar beeping on his phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Robin, we need back up! Bring Kelly along with you. I'll send the coordinates of our location." Steve told him, hearing gunshots from the background. _

_Robin and Kelly rushed to the scene, being informed that they finally cornered the leader of the drug syndicate. They chased the man down an alley, avoiding getting shot in the process. With adrenaline rushing through him, Robin sped down the alley nearly catching the criminal. They were almost at the end of the alley and if the man enters the busy streets there might by casualties, something they needed to avoid. Robin ran faster, gaining a clear shot at the criminal but something catches his eye on the sidewalk just ahead, red head woman in her later 20s, walking down the street. All the memories rushed in his mind. What is she doing here? She needs to get out of here. She might get caught again and I can't stand to see her suffer because of my irresponsibility. "Starfire!" He shouted, taking two steps forward._

_2 gunshots were heard as the people in the streets panicked. _

_The last thing Robin remembered was him lying of the cold floor, Steve telling him it was going to be okay then nothing, total darkness and cold. He woke up to the pain in his left shoulder, the sickening smell of bleach and the unusually bright light above him which tells him that he was in the hospital. Raven, Victor and Garfield were in the hospital room waiting for him to wake up. The boys greeted him and asked if he was okay. He simply nodded and looked at Raven who was sitting down in the corner, her arms were crossed and her face was not amused at all. _

"_Guys, can you give us privacy please?" Raven asked. The boys nodded and left the room. _

"_Steve told me you shouted her name before you got shot." She told him. Robin desperately tried to remember. Yes he did see her, across the street and he shouted her name so she wouldn't get caught up in the situation. "Let me tell you now that she isn't planning on coming back. She's not even on the island anymore." Raven said, standing up. _

"_Can you at least tell me where she-" _

"_No!" Raven cut him off. "She's happy Robin! She's living out her dreams that got held back because of you. Leave her alone." She added. "I just wanted to… apologize… for everything." He whispered but it was loud enough for Raven to hear. "It's too late for apologies Robin." She answered sternly. "Can you at least give me her contact number? I want to know if she's fine, what if she's dating a guy who harasses her or her boss isn't treating her right." Robin said with concern in his voice. "You don't have a right to worry about those things. You don't have a right to care if she's dating someone or not last time I checked you told her that it was a mistake for you two to be together. This is what you wanted." Raven said, approaching the door. _

"_Do yourself a favor and just leave her be. Go out and find someone, if Starfire isn't the missing piece of your life surely you'd find another girl." Raven said before leaving the room. _

_Robin laid there with a pain on his shoulder but surely the pain in his heart hurt more. _

_End of flashback…_

Robin eventually found out about Starfire, where she was, what she did and who she's with but taking Raven's advice, he didn't contacted her. He found out that she was having the time of her life, scoring a job as a travel host on some show in New York. Starfire stayed in a fancy condominium and fortunately for Robin, she wasn't seeing anyone not yet at least but he was so sure that she must've got half of the men in New York falling for her. It seemed that there was no room for him anymore in her life and even if they were separated, they never got divorced. No one bothered to get the papers, or get a lawyer them simply just split.

* * *

Starfire opened the door to her unit and stepped in. It had been a stressful day at work, arguments going on for her next segment. As she walked down the hall of her unit, foot steps echoed through out, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She brought out a drink from the fridge and was listening to some voice mails about work and what not but one voice mail caught her attention. It was from Raven. "Hey Star, I know I haven't been calling for a while now. Things are busy over here since… well I'll have to tell you that personally. Are you available tomorrow? I'm in New York by the way so call me when you get this." And it was followed by a beep signaling the end of the message.

Starfire immediately picked up the phone and went to the balcony over looking the rest of Manhattan. She dialed Raven's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" The voice said over the phone. "Why didn't you tell me you're in New York? What are you doing here anyways?" She asked. "Whoa Star nice to finally talk to you too. I can't explain over the phone, can we meet tomorrow? It's a surprise and I wanted to tell you personally." Raven explained to her over acting friend. "Oh sure, how does lunch sound? Tony's di Napoli?" Starfire suggested. "Sure thing Star, so see you tomorrow?" Raven said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Starfire said and the conversation ended.

Deciding that she didn't have an appetite to eat even a snack for dinner, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water rinse her sweaty skin. When she stepped out, a familiar silence greeted her. It was a cold night and she was yet again alone. The quietness and solitude made her skin crawl as she moved to her room and got dressed for the night. Starfire sighed as she sat on the edge of her good-for-two bed.

"I seriously need to get out and date." She told herself but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Every time she met a guy he doesn't have black hair, or blue eyes, or a member of a task force or simply put that he just wasn't Robin. The problem with her was that she was comparing every man she meets with Robin. Taking sleeping pills, she lay down and wished that the pills would stay effective for the night. During the past years she was diagnosed with insomnia and was prescribed sleeping pills to help her sleep, some nights they worked but most of the nights she'd wake up having nightmares and can't sleep after that. Opportunely, that night the pills worked and soon she found herself sound a sleep.

* * *

Her once in a blue moon sleep was interrupted by the constant beeping her alarm clock gave. It was an everyday wake up call from reality. She groggily sat and hit the damn clock. After combing her hair and gargling with mouthwash, Starfire headed for the kitchen. Cereal and low-fat milk was her usual breakfast, if she had time she'd cook pancakes but she didn't have time.

The clock struck 8 am as she was ready to leave her condominium unit, not going back until who knows what time in the night.

Work was usually stressful. The board was deciding whether to send her to Alaska, the adventurer's travel destination or Hawaii the tropical paradise. In her opinion, she'd rather be freezing in Alaska than go back to Hawaii. "I really think she should do a segment in Alaska, the glaciers and hot springs up there phenomenal." One of the board members said. "But I believe she must make a segment in Hawaii, the Merrie Monarch Festival is coming up and I believe a few people in the main land know about that." Another said.

After discussions, agreements and disagreements they have reached a decision to where she shall make her latest segment. "That's it; we've decided that Starfire will go to Hawaii. Besides according to you resume you've partially worked there so it won't be hard for you." The head board member announced. Starfire let out a string of mental curses. There was nothing she could do now, like it or not she was going back to Hawaii.

She stormed out of the office and made her way to the Tony's di Napoli restaurant where she immediately found her friend. After sitting down Starfire immediately asked questions. "Can we wait until we order something? Geez you're still the anxious one." Raven told her. The waiter approached them "May I take your order?" He asked in a smooth silky voice. "Well I…" Starfire looked up at him and stared wide eyed. The waiter had jet black hair and was obviously coated with a decent amount of hair gel and his eyes were deep sapphire blue. 'Richard' was written on his name tag. "Yes ma'am?" He asked with a cocky smile. "I… uhm…" Starfire said looking at the menu, forgetting what she wanted. "I'll have spaghetti Bolognese." Raven said, hitting Starfire's leg in the process. "Uh yeah I'll have Fettuccini Carbonara." Starfire managed to say. The waiter made his way back to the kitchen as Starfire stared off at him.

"Distracted are we?" Raven asked, snapping Starfire out of her daze. "Striking resemblance of Robin don't you think?" Raven teased.

"Stop it Raven." Starfire said clearly not amused. "What're you going to tell me anyways?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd go back to Hawaii." Raven said. "I thought we had this talk before… I'm not going back and nothing you can say or do can make me come back." Starfire said bitterly. "Not even your best friend's wedding?" She asked. Starfire faced her with a surprised expression. "What!? With who?" Starfire asked. "Garfield…" Raven answered showing her engagement ring.

Of course they had a thing for each other even from before but Starfire didn't know about them dating much less the engagement. After a slight argument on why Raven did not tell her about it, Starfire hugged her and congratulated her. "So you're coming for my wedding?" Raven asked her, taking a fork full of pasta. "He's coming too, isn't he?" Starfire asked, staring at the Italian dish in front of her. "Well of course he is the best man after all." Raven answered. Starfire sighed.

"First my boss wants me to do a show in Hawaii, next is your wedding. It's as if the world is screaming that I should go back but I can't. Not permanently anyways." Starfire said. Raven handed her the purple invitation and stared at her name. Maid of honor: Starfire Grayson and the name across hers best Man: Robin Grayson. "Why the hell am I a Grayson here?" Starfire asked, pissed off. "Let me point out to you that you two never got divorced. No papers, no lawyers, no hearings, you just left." Raven told her. "I think its common sense!" Starfire said in defense. "It's the law Star… you're still a Grayson according to that marriage certificate and it's not void either." Raven pointed out.

"Note to self: find a lawyer and get divorced." She muttered, finally deciding to eat.

"I don't think you want to get divorced." Raven said. "What makes you say that? Of course I do!" Starfire said in her defense. "Besides the fact that you're still affected when you see someone who looks like him like our waiter and the other fact that it's been 5 years and you still haven't pluck up the courage to get divorce. If you really did plan to, either of you would've gotten the papers 4 years ago." Raven was right, she hated to admit it but Starfire was still hoping that this could be fixed. Why was she realizing this now?

"You still love him." Raven said with a straight face.

"No I don't." she answered.

"Yes you do. I can sense it."

"I'm not having this conversation Raven." Starfire said, avoiding the topic.

"Fine… he hasn't dated anyone after you by the way." Raven teased.

"Enough Raven, it's not funny."

Raven just chuckled and they continued eating. After paying the bill which Raven generously volunteered to do, they head out. Raven warned her that if Starfire doesn't attend the wedding then Raven will curse her for life. They hugged good bye and went their separate ways.

That night, everything Raven said kept Starfire up. Why didn't they bother to get the divorce papers? 5 years had passed and they still weren't divorced, or even separated. She was still Starfire Grayson, his wife and maybe Raven was right she might still love him and he might still love her back. None of them dated after that incident anyways.

There was one thing she was sure of. Just like before, destiny was playing their lives. No matter what she did to avoid it, she was destined to go back to Hawaii.

* * *

**I'm finally done with this chapter because I might not update for a while… stupid reasons though :/**

**Review guys please, it would make me want to update this sooner :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers! I'm back from a short vacation with my mom but I'm leaving this weekend due to a camping trip with my dad and brother (well having a broken family and separated parents gives you multiple vacation trips) I'll leave you this chapter though :) **

**NOTE: Jackson = Aqualad. Roy = Speedy. Karen = Bumble Bee. Yeah those are their real names, I did the research to make this as authentic as possible. Of course you know who Garfield and Victor is. (Beast Boy and Cyborg)**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES TO MY BEST FRIEND (RACHEL) WHO IS APPARENTLY READING THIS FIC AND SHE KNOWS WHERE ALL THE EMOTIONS IN THIS STORY CAME FROM. HAHA CAPS LOCK YAN PARA DAMANG DAMA ;)**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Teen Titans! Larry hasn't been found yet**

* * *

Starfire paced back and forth in her walk in closet. "What to bring and what not to bring?" She asked out loud, browsing though the racks of clothes she has. She had everything from winter coats with fur collars to those sexy summer dresses that showed just a little too much skin. Starfire grabbed a couple of those colorful dressed and laid them on the bed. She walked into the closet again and picked out a few other outfits she will wear during filming. After she's decided on the clothes she'll bring, Starfire began stuffing them in this silver suitcase along with other things she needs.

Exhausted, she sat down on her bed and sighed as she stared at the plane ticket on her bed side table, picking it up. Starfire was still deciding if she was going to do this. It had been 5 years since she was in Hawaii and frankly she's never going to be ready to go back but she has no choice, she needs to go back because of her work and because of her best friend's wedding. "Fine I'll just go, don't taunt me!" Starfire shouted at the ticket, slamming it down on the table. Certain that she was going mad, she turned off the lights and tried to get a good night's sleep that was extremely rare in her case.

Her emerald eyes suddenly opened and stared at the ceiling. The bright red numbers on her alarm clock informed her that it was just 2:50 am and she was supposed to wake up at 3. _"Why the hell have an alarm if I'm going to wake up before it even alarms?" _she asked herself, sitting up on the side of the bed. Trudging, she made her way to the bath room to get ready. Her flight to Hawaii was at 4:00 am and she had to get to the airport an hour before the flight to meet the team.

After a grueling 30 minute drive to the airport, beating early morning traffic that was inevitable in the city that never sleeps. She was now finally seated on the business class area of the plane. Her phone beeped and saw a message from Raven saying: You better be on that plane or swear to god I'm going to march in that condo of yours and drag your lazy ass to Hawaii. She laughed at how her best friend curses at her, at least Raven was straightforward. She texted Raven that she was on the plane and she'll see her for dinner later. Starfire sighed and turned her phone in flight mode as the plane began to take off. She popped some pills and tried to sleep before the plane touched down on Los Angeles, California because they couldn't get a direct flight to Hawaii and they had to board another plane in L.A.

* * *

"Hey I want those flowers, yeah the lavender over there." Raven instructed the guy bringing in the flowers. "Hey! Be careful with the china, it's my grandmother's!" She shouted at the poor maid. This has been going for most of the afternoon with Garfield sitting down and watching his amusing wife-to-be bossing everyone around. "Was she always like this?" Robin asked, approaching his friend. "Since this afternoon… to think it's only a family and close friend's dinner party." Garfield answered him. Robin grabbed a seat and sat down beside him, watching Raven boss around more people. "She kind of reminds me of Starfire. You know… before your big wedding day." Garfield added. Robin remained silent mainly because he simply didn't want to bring up the topic.

"Is she coming to the wedding?" Robin asked, maintaining a straight face. "No duh Robin, she is the maid of honor!" Raven answered, approaching both of them. "Do you know how many people I had to boss around to get those chairs in order only to have a pair of miscreants disorder them so they can watch me push people around?" She asked them in a threatening way. "No. How many?" Garfield teased pulling her on his lap. Raven's face went closer to his, inches away from his lips, her breath tickling them. He was about to close the gap when she pulled away. "Damn tease." He muttered but Raven ignored the comment. "Too many to get your lazy assess up and going. Now come there is much to finish before the dinner party." Raven said while pulling her fiancé up from the chair.

Garfield sighed and turned to Robin. "You will be coming tonight right?" He asked. Robin looked up to the couple and scratched his head. "I guess so… Raven will probably kill me if I didn't" He answered. "Damn right I will Grayson! Now be a dear and put those chairs back in order." She shouted while dragging Garfield inside the house. Robin mouthed the desperate looking Garfield a good luck before fixing the chairs and leaving to change into something decent.

* * *

The plane touched down at the Honolulu International Airport just about 4:30 pm and after going through the various security checks the crew and Starfire was now driving down the main avenue to their hotel, The Royal Hawaiian Beach Resort. Once there, she took a quick shower and got dressed for Raven's dinner party. "Hey guys, I'll just go out for the night. So don't bother waiting up for me." She told her crew then left before they could say anything.

When she arrived at the lobby, she saw her friend impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel of the silver BMW. Starfire got in and smiled at her. "You're late." Raven pointed out, hitting the gas. "I'm sorry; I had to tell the crew where I was." Starfire reasoned out, muttering how impatient Raven always was.

Raven's house was jam packed with people, relatives from Raven's side and Garfield's side including some of their close friends. In the instant she walked in with Raven, their old friends noticed her. "Hey there Star! How are you doing?" Victor asked with his usual booming voice. "I'm fine Victor. Nice to see you! It's nice to see everyone again!" She said flashing them the old Starfire smile.

Everyone faded to their own small conversations after the mini-reunion. Starfire's eyes searched the room for the jet black haired, blue eyed man she's been so nervous to see after 5 years. "Hey Star." A familiar voice greeted her. Surprised, she turned around. "Oh Jackson, it's just you. Hey there!" She greeted with a sigh of relief. "Expecting someone else?" He asked. "Well not exactly… I don't mean to be rude but-" "You were looking for Robin." Jackson cut her off with a smirk. Starfire remained silent as she looked at the man with the same black hair and blue eyes as Robin's but Jackson was different, his hair was longer and it wasn't spiky like Robin's and his eyes were powdery blue while Robin's eyes were more of a deep cerulean blue. "Oh I'm sure he'll arrive anytime now, you know out of everyone here that he always comes in late." Jackson said, teasing her. Starfire gave him her famous glares and he just chuckled.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." A sultry enticing voice ringed out from the entrance of the room. "With no wife to boss you around anymore, damn sure you are sorry to late again." Roy said which earned a light punch on the shoulder by Victor. "Nice to see you could make it Robin." Victor said approaching the man of the minute, eyeing Starfire who retreated to the garden outside. "It seems everyone's here." Robin said smiling at the bunch in front of him. Jackson, Roy, Victor and even Karen were there. It's like a reunion; it would have been if Starfire was there. Nobody decided to tell him Starfire was there, they would just wait for him to find out.

An hour into the party and everyone was enjoying themselves, striking conversations while eating food and sipping wine. Starfire tried to avoid making contact with Robin the whole night, something she's getting tired of.

Robin was talking to Jackson when he saw a familiar red headed woman walking across the room, heading to the dining area. "Starfire is here?" He asked, changing the topic. "Yeah, I thought you knew." Jackson answered. "I'm sorry Jackson but I have to go talk to her." Robin said. Jackson nodded and Robin left for the other room.

Starfire entered the dining area and saw Victor and Karen eating while flirting. She smiled at them and was about to join when she saw Robin enter the room. Starfire panicked and rushed out to the hallway where Robin followed suit. She hid herself among the people, trying to lay low but as soon as Robin went in the living room they made eye contact. Starfire stood up and briskly went out to the garden and ran to Raven. "Raven I'm sorry but I need to go." She said, catching her breath. "Talk to him." Raven demanded. "I can't." She said with a desperate tone. "You need to. You can do it, you're Starfire for god's sake. You're this fearless red head! Are going to let some man bring you down and flush you out of the party? No so go and talk to him." Raven said. Starfire, realizing what her friend had said, nodded and tried to calm down.

What was she going to say to him? It's been 5 years since the fight. What if he wants her back? What if he wanted to get divorced? _"Stop thinking in advance Starfire. Just calm down and talk casually." _She told herself.

"Do you honestly think you can avoid me all night long?" He asked. Starfire turned around and saw that same spiky jet black hair and those deep blue eyes she had once loved. "I wasn't avoiding you." She answered. "Whatever you say Starfire." He said with a smile.

Awkward silence fell between them.

"How are you?" He asked, breaking the silence. "I'm good. I'm kind of busy with work." She answered. "What are you into now?" Robin asked as if he didn't already know that. "I have a show. I'm a host for this travel show in New York." Starfire responded looking everywhere but not at him. "Nice to see you're finally living out your dream." He complimented. "Thanks. How about you? What are you into?" Starfire asked. "Everything's been the same. I'm still Five-O chasing bad guys and solving cases around the island." He answered, brushing his hand through his hair. It was the habit that made him irresistible to her and she hated him for doing that now. Even after 5 years he still had that effect on her.

"Well I have to go now, I have filming tomorrow at the Merrie Monarch Festival." She said, remembering what he told her 5 years before that it was a stupid festival and her work was pointless. "Oh sure thing. Uhm… nice seeing you again." He said not so sure how to end their conversation. Starfire smiled at him and they went to find Raven.

"Do you have to leave this early?" Raven asked. "It's almost midnight Raven, I need to save some energy for filming tomorrow." Starfire answered. "That's the point. It's dangerous out there on midnight, I don't expect you to take a cab all the way to the hotel." Raven said, eyeing Robin. "I'll take her to the hotel." He suggested. "Really, this isn't necessary." Starfire said but everyone in the room insisted so at the end Robin drove her to the hotel.

There was silence between them during the drive. Any conversation started would just end immediately. Finally the car stopped in front of the hotel lobby. "Thank you for doing this Robin." She said, removing the seat belt. "Sure thing Star." He answered. Starfire opened the door and stepped out side. "It was really nice to talk to you again." She said before slamming the door shut and entering the hotel.

Both of them couldn't wipe the apparent smile on their faces. Even after 5 years apart, they still had a special effect on each other.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! I leave you guys with this before I go on that camping trip. I have to go pack my things now :D**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm kind of deciding the story's ending and I want your opinion. Should it be happily ever after or they'll get divorced or something… please comment on this guys :D**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from my weekend camping trip with another chapter for you guys! **

**Also I'd like to thank you for reviewing and giving me opinions on how to finish this story, I'll keep those in mind so yeah here yah go, the latest chapter :)**

**NOTE: Some OCs might be needed here especially to Starfire's crew **

**DISCLAIMER: So Larry wasn't in the island where we camped… I guess I have to search elsewhere to own teen titans but at the mean time I don't own this kayy?**

* * *

Surprisingly Starfire got a goodnight's sleep that night, the first satisfying sleep in years. The events of last night kept running in her head as she made last minute re-touches to her make up and outfit. "Starfire, are you ready? We're filming in a minute!" A voice shouted from outside. "I'm coming!" Starfire answered. She took a deep breath and re-read her script before going out.

They were in the parking lot where people began to swarm as the festival was about to start. "We're on in 3,2,1!" The director shouted as the camera rolled. "Aloha kâkou! And welcome to the main Island of Hawaii…" She started and began to say her lines for the introduction of the episode. As she approached the end she noticed Robin by the tent, watching her with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So join me in discovering this Paradise Island of Hawaii!" Starfire said with much glee in her voice. "And cut!" The director shouted as the camera stopped filming and everyone was now relaxed.

Starfire received compliments from the crew as she approached Robin. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Officer Robin Grayson at your service Ma'am!" He said reaching a hand to her but she ignored it and instead, Starfire placed her hands on her hips while waiting for an explanation. "A few Five-Os were instructed to guard around the Merrie Monarch Festival opening, just in case things got wild. I have specific instructions to be the body guard of this famous New York travel host." He explained. "So you're going to tail me all day?" She asked, stepping closer. "I guess you can say that." He answered taking the same distance forward. "While I pointlessly film this stupid festival?" She asked while inching closer repeating the adjectives he used to describe her work and the festival five years ago. "Exactly." Robin pointed out going near her.

They failed to noticed that their faces her inches apart and the crew was staring at them. Starfire pushed Robin and turned away, slightly blushing. The crew whispered among themselves and some even giggled.

"_What the hell was that Star? You were inches from his face! Just try to have distance from him." _She reminded herself as they entered the festival vicinity and started filming again.

For the whole time they were at the festival, filming and going around, Robin was there to make sure everything was alright and that _she _was safe.

After filming the official opening of the festival, the crew made their way to a famous hula school in the area to film a local group practicing for the annual hula competition. During the filming, Starfire interviewed the instructors, the musicians and some of the dancers. A few kids flocked around her and greeted Starfire. "Hey there girls, are you joining the competition too?" She asked and they all nodded at her. Then a few other girls came out with a hula skirt and a white tube top. "We will now teach you how to hula dance but first you must change into the traditional costume." The instructor said. The girls pulled her into the dressing room to get her changed as the camera stopped rolling.

"Starfire, are you ready?" The director asked. "Yeah I am!" Starfire answered from inside the dressing room. "Okay we're on in 3… 2… 1 and action!" the director yelled as the cameras rolled. Starfire stepped out of the dressing room wearing a grass hula skirt, the white tube top and a red flower was pinned behind her right ear, complimenting her already red hair. Robin's jaw dropped just by looking at how beautiful she looked, it reminded him of the time they went to their first luau in Hawaii and she wore almost the exact same thing only her tube was blue back then.

"Okay girls, now teach me how to hula!" She said as the kids pulled her into the middle of the stage. They began teaching her the basic hula moves as everyone watched her bubbly personality. She was laughing the whole time as she desperately tried to dance. Robin loved that about her, Starfire always had a way with different kinds of people. They always almost loved her instantly, a total opposite of what he was. He's kind of feeling stupid for letting her go that easily now.

"It's time for the final performance guys!" She cheered out. The music started and the girls, along with Starfire, dance in sync. After the last beats and steps, the music died and everyone applauded along with the director shouting "Cut!" The kids huddled around her and hugged her. "Thank you so much everyone!" She told the kids and the instructors.

After changing clothes and saying good bye to the people in the hula school, they made their way back to the hotel. The day of filming was almost done; they only needed to film a few shots at the hotel's luau tonight.

"You don't have to follow me around." Starfire said as she entered the lobby of the hotel. "It's my job, like it or not." He answered. "I don't suppose you'll be at the luau tonight?" Starfire asked, fumbling through her purse searching for her room key. "A Five-O's job is never done and I'll be here until you're sound asleep in you hotel room tonight." Robin answered. Starfire looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"But you don't have to accompany me to my hotel room. Go arrest a man or something." Starfire said as she entered the elevator. "Like it or not, you can't make me go away. See you tonight!" Robin teased with a smirk on his face. Starfire stuck out her tongue at him as the elevator closed. She leaned on the railing and muttered at how God must've hated her because she was eternally stuck with Robin.

Robin made his way back to his car as he chuckled. He totally enjoyed teasing her and Robin knows Starfire is probably cursing everyone responsible for this to happen. First she was back in Hawaii and second she was stuck with Robin for the duration of her stay.

* * *

"You've might been in a night club in Vegas or a romantic dinner in Paris but you have to experience an authentic Hawaiian Luau!" She said smiling at the camera. A number of shots were filmed showing Hawaii's night life and Starfire interviewed a couple of people in the party. Despite the fact that they were filming, Starfire couldn't help but notice that Robin wasn't there. _"Maybe he fell asleep and forgot to wake up." _She thought as she thanked the man for answering her questions. "Now that's over with. I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night at this Hawaiian Luau!" She said waving to the camera. "And that's a wrap!" The director shouted. "Okay everyone we continue tomorrow, in the mean time have a blast in this party." She added. The crew cheered as they packed the equipment.

Packing and cleaning up was such a rush because everyone wanted to relax and party. Starfire made her way through the partying crowd, trying to find a nice place for her to hang out for a while. She sat down by the Bar and watched the on going party. A few performers took the stage and started singing songs as people danced, some of the crew members were inviting her to join in but she refused.

Starfire looked around searching for that annoying Five-O officer. _"Stop looking for him! He must've dozed off or he must've realized that you're a waste of his time." _She told herself. Lost in deep thought, she failed to notice that the man she was searching for was already beside her. "Two blue Hawaii cocktails please." He told the bartender then he faced Starfire who was trying to ignore him. "Looking for someone?" Robin asked. Starfire shook her head and focused her eyes on the performers on the stage. The bartender served them their drinks and Robin handed a glass to Starfire who reluctantly got it.

"Just when I thought you wouldn't show up" Starfire muttered, taking a sip from her cocktail glass. Robin chuckled and looked at the crowd dancing to the lively music played by the band on stage. "You can't escape me so easily." He answered with a chuckle.

The band stopped playing as the host took over the stage once again. "What's a luau without some games?" He asked and the crowd cheered. "For our first game, we need 5 couples! Any volunteers?" He asked but the crowd was silence. "I thought so… alright then we'll pick from the crowd. Couple number one!" He shouted as the spotlight roamed the area looking for a couple. It stopped at a pair holding hands just near the stage. The audience clapped as both of them stepped on the stage. The host asked them a few questions and proceeded to find more players. "Alright! We have on spot left for the game. And our last couple for tonight is…." The host said as the drums rolled and the spotlight went about. It stopped on Robin and Starfire. "That lovely pair by the bar!" He said pointing at them.

"Oh no, we're not a couple." Starfire said in defense while Robin remained silent. "Oh hey they Officer Grayson! Why don't you bring that little lady up and we'll start the game." The host said, obviously knowing Robin. The crowd cheered them on as some pulled them on stage. There was nothing they could do. "I already know officer Grayson over here, so what's your name little lady?" He asked placing the microphone by Starfire's lips. "I'm Starfire Anders." She answered. "I didn't know you had a girl friend officer Grayson." He said looking at Robin. "She's not… my girlfriend." Robin said in defense. "Yeah, we're just… friends." Starfire added.

"Alright then folks shall we start the game?" He asked turning to the audience. They all clapped and cheered as the waiters bring in a table and placed five bowls of Poi. "Now the mechanics of this game is that all the men line up at the left side of the stage and the women line up beside that table over there. The men are now blindfolded and the women are given a spoon each." The host said as some of the waiters assisted in blindfolding the men and some gave spoons to the women on the other side. "They have to feed Poi to there partner as fast as they can, running from this table to their partners but here's the catch, the women are not allowed to use their hands and therefore they must hold the spoon between their lips." He added which earned cheers from the crowd.

They were all positioned and ready to start the game. "Yo DJ, crank up some music!" He shouted at the DJ who gladly played some party music. "Ready, get set and go!" The host shouted as the 5 women rushed to scoop a spoonful of Poi and run up to there partners to feed them. Starfire had some hard time feeding Robin since he was a few feet taller so she had to tip toe up to feed him a spoonful. At the fourth turn Robin choked at the Poi. Starfire gritted the spoon between her teeth "Just 2 more scoops Robin, don't be a baby and choke to death." She said as she ran back. Robin smirked despite the Poi dripping from his lips and admired at her competitiveness. Starfire scooped the last of the Poi and fed it to Robin.

"It looks like we have a winner and it's officer Grayson and Ms. Anders. Give them a round of applause everybody!" The host announced at everyone cheered at them. Robin was given a towel to wipe the Poi off his face and a glass of water to bring it all down. "Unfortunately that was all for fun and there is no prize but you have the honor to start the couple's waltz tonight." He said as some others laughed.

The band took the stage as Robin held Starfire's hand and pulled her in the middle of the dance floor as the spotlight followed them. The band started playing a summery slow song. Starfire placed her hands on Robin's shoulders and he placed his on her waist as they slowly sway to the flow of the song. Starfire looked up and saw Robin looking down at her. Blue clashed with green and instantly it's as if they were the only people in the world. Starfire inched closer, her arms around his neck as they continued to dance.

"_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines upon you" _the vocalist sang.

The song was perfect for the moment. He stared into her enticing green eyes. Next to her fiery red hair, her deep green eyes were very attractive. Those looks of innocence she gave him gave him a reason to stay. Looking down on those round green eyes of hers makes him feel he could be lost in them forever. No words could describe how perfect that instant was with the song and both of them dancing. He missed this and it took him 5 years away from her to realize he really can't survive without her. Robin was really stupid to let this perfect woman go. She was _the one _for him.

Robin felt Starfire lean on his chest which made him pull her closer to him. Their warmth surrounding them, their bodies molded together and at that moment they were both thinking that maybe everything is just a huge misunderstanding, that they were meant to be together and that maybe the reason why neither of them wanted to get divorce papers was because they were still madly in love with each other. Maybe 5 years apart made them want to be even closer together. They needed to just take things slowly.

Just then the song ended and everything returned to normal. It as if they were pulled out of their fairytale fantasy before the happy ending, before they could ride into the sunset and kiss. Both of them pulled apart from their embrace and clapped at the band. The next music was a fast one and neither of them wanted to dance. "I probably need to go back to my hotel room. I'm tired." Starfire said. Robin nodded and offered to accompany her to her room. This time she agreed.

The whole walk was full of silence once again. "Thank you for looking after me today." Starfire said as she searched for her room key. "You're welcome! It's always been my job to look after you Star." Robin said. She walked up to her hotel room door and unlocked it then she faced Robin. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked. "Definitely." He answered. "Alright… so good night then." Starfire said as she turned the door knob. "Good night Star." He replied. Starfire tip toed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving good bye and closing the door in front of him.

Robin just stood there dumbfounded by her sudden action. He just kissed him right? It wasn't a dream? Even if it's just on the cheeks, the thing is _she kissed him._ Robin smiled and walked away from her hotel room.

Starfire leaned on the door, smiling and touching her lips. _"What the hell was that Star? Why'd you kiss him?" _She asked herself. She hummed as she dressed for bed. Starfire began to sing 'green eyes' as she brushed her hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. When she opened it, two of her crew members dragged her in and pushed her down on the sofa.

"Sophie, Alex what's the problem?" She asked looking at the pair in front of her. The blonde man paced back and fort as the brunette crossed her hands, standing in front of Starfire. "What's with you and the officer?" Sophie asked. "Robin? He's just an old friend. Remember that I used to live here." Starfire answered. "Friend? You two looked like you had a romantic relationship going on." Alex said. "Come on Star. There is something you're not telling us. We've been close friends, doing segments all around the world but there is so much of you we still don't know." Sophie said while sitting beside her. Starfire sighed and looked at the floor.

"Robin Grayson was… is my husband." Starfire said in a low voice.

"Husband!?" Sophie and Alex almost shouted. "Shhhh! Please don't tell anyone." Starfire pleaded. "I didn't know you were married at all! What happened?" Alex asked. Starfire told them the whole story, how they met, their marriage and the split up 5 years ago. "He's a damn bastard!" Alex muttered. "So what do you plan now?" Sophie asked her. "We continue filming. Nothing's going to change, we're not getting back together and I'll continue working with you guys." Starfire asked, standing up.

Sophie and Alex followed her. "Are you sure it's what you want?" Sophie asked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure now let's just pretend we didn't have this conversation and get a good rest for tomorrow." Starfire answered. Both of them nodded and bid her good night.

Starfire collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "This is just pathetic. He wouldn't want you back and can you really sacrifice your dream job to go back to him?" She asked herself out loud. "I am most certain that you are going crazy." She said as she pulled the covers over her and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done guys! Wahaha I just love torturing both of them…Additional disclaimer: I don't own Green Eyes by Coldplay. **

**Review guys! thanks for those who already did 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back! Sorry for the hold up of this story I was busy with college and shit. Now I'm in my dorm writing this for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Though the desperate attempts, Larry was yet to be found and I still don't own any of this.**

* * *

The whole week of filming flew by. It composed of filming the hula competition, various luaus, going around the main Island and around the fair grounds as well. Starfire couldn't believe that she left this place; it was so unique out of all the states, so full of culture and traditions. She sighed as she sat down on her hotel bed looking out to the mid-afternoon sun. A knock was heard from her door and she slowly walked up to open it.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving for New York." Sophie said. Starfire nodded "I'll come with you guys to the lobby, to see everyone off." She said as she closed the door. The walk to the elevator was silent. Sophie gripped her bag strap and looked straight down the hallway. "When will you be back?" Sophie asked. "After Raven's wedding I'll be back as soon as possible." She answered. The brown haired woman looked at her with concern. "What about your husband? What if you decided to stay with him? You'll leave us." She said.

Starfire shook her head and smiled at her. "I will never do that. Everything between Robin and I is over. You guys are my new family now." She answered.

In the lobby, everyone was busy double checking if they had everything packed. "You guys better get going if you want to catch that plane." Starfire said as she walked in with Sophie beside her. Everyone else bid her good bye and entered the shuttle that was waiting for them outside. Sophie and Alex looked back at her and she smiled at them. The shuttle's door closed and it left the hotel.

Starfire took her phone out and called Raven. They were supposed to meet tonight for some intimate get together with the others. "Hey Raven, what time will we meet again?" She asked as soon as Raven picked up. "Never" Raven answered with an unusual cold tone. "The wedding is off; the whole thing is just bullshit." She added. "Wait what happened? Why?" Starfire asked. Raven cursed and hung up. Before anything else happened, a silver BMW screeched to a halt outside the lobby causing everyone to look. The passenger side's door opened and it revealed Raven, her fingers tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. Starfire stuffed her phone in her pocket and ran in. She hadn't even closed the door when Raven drove off.

There was a very awkward silence in the car until Raven's phone rang. "What the hell do you want Grayson?" She snapped. Starfire looked at her frustrated friend with worry. "He better not be in my house when I arrive in 10 minutes." Raven said coldly. "Take him to your empty villa or better yet do me a favor and take him straight to his grave. You men are all the same!" She shouted and placed her phone down. "What happened?" Starfire finally gained enough courage to ask.

"I'll tell everything once we get back to my house. Karen will be there as well." Raven answered. Starfire was slightly frightened at the fact that Raven is so pissed off right now and she's driving like crazy. It's like a real live version of Grand Theft Auto minus the stealing part.

Raven slammed open the door of her house as Karen stood up, surprised. "That fucking bastard thinks he can mess with me? I'm Raven! People are afraid of me! He better be afraid of me!" She shouted. "What happened?" Starfire and Karen said in sync as they pushed Raven down on the couch.

As it turns out, Raven was strolling down the boulevard on her way to make the final arrangements on their wedding cake when she passed by a café and saw Garfield having a coffee with some girl. His actions were extremely flirtatious and the girl was leaning closer to him as if to give him a kiss. The next thing Garfield knew, all his things were tossed out of their house and Raven threatened him with a knife. Garfield retreated to Robin's villa for now.

"I'm sure there has to be some explanation for all this." Karen said placing a hand on her shoulder. "The only explanation is that men are fucking bastards and should literally rot in hell." She muttered. The door bell rang and Raven was about to stand up but Karen stopped her. "I'll get that, you stay here." She instructed as she walked out of the living room. Just then Robin marched in the living room and Raven immediately stood up. "Raven, everything was a mistake! It's my fault!" He said.

"I'm tired of listening to men's excuses Robin. The wedding's off and that's final!" She snapped at him. "Would you just listen to me? It's not what you think it is!" Robin pleaded. Raven stepped closer to him. "I saw him in that café, flirting with some slutty bitch. What am I supposed to think about that? It's typical you know, you men find the perfect person you could spend your life with but make a big damn mistake and decide to let them go and don't tell me this isn't true because that what you did 5 years ago." Raven scoffed as she looked over to Starfire. "Hey don't bring me into this discussion. It's about you and Garfield!" Robin shouted. That angered Raven even more. "Don't you dare shout at me in my own house Grayson! You two are so much alike and you hate to admit it!" She shouted back.

Now they were exchanging insults to each other. Robin shouted something about Raven being stubborn and it was a miracle to even be friends with her. Raven retorted by bringing up their bad marriage and how Robin ruined it for everybody. The room was filled with tension that Starfire couldn't stand it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Can you please just listen to each other? I know Garfield is known to be a lady's man but come on Raven, we all know once he's head over heels in love for a girl he won't ever do anything to hurt her. I mean okay, there are more than a few fights and bad times but are those bad times worth it to sacrifice all the good times you had together? Think about it." Starfire explained almost out of breath. Raven and Robin fell silent. Starfire was right this is just another obstacle they needed to get through, the memories they had and the love they shared wasn't worth sacrificing for something like this.

Robin looked down on the floor, taking in what Starfire said. Admit it or not, he was kind of affected by what she said because he was one of the few stupid people who sacrificed all there good memories because of a stupid reason. When Raven calmed down, Robin began to explain that Garfield was just a decoy in an emergency operation they had. Apparently the girl who Garfield was talking to was the only lead on a murder case they had and Garfield was tasked to be their Intel and gain clues to who did the crime. "Why did he tell me about it?" Raven asked. "It was kind of unexpected and we needed someone right away. He was with me that time when the Head Quarters called me and I didn't have any choice." Robin answered.

They were all looking at Raven, waiting for a final decision. Her hands were gripping on the pillow on her lap, looking at the floor and deciding what to do. "Okay fine! Where is he?" Raven asked, throwing her hands in the air. Starfire squealed and hugged her as Robin sped out of the room. Not a minute sooner, Garfield came rushing in, almost tumbling down. He stood by the doorway looking at Raven who was now standing and looking at him. He took a reluctant step forward and was surprised when Raven crashed her body onto his, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Don't dare do that again Garfield or swear to God I'm going to kill you." She threatened him as her tears slowly cascade down her cheeks. "I never will. I promise as long as you promise to listen to me first." He said softly. Raven nodded and buried her face on his chest.

Garfield wiped her tears away and gave her a chaste kiss. She faced us and smiled. "Now that everyone's here, why don't you guys stay over for dinner?" Raven asked. Everyone smiled back and nodded. The girls head over to the kitchen as the guys waited in the living room.

* * *

"That was some speech Starfire. That really hit the spot." Raven said as she chopped some vegetables. Starfire was busy cooking the pasta for dinner as they decided to have an Italian themed one. "I just can't allow you guys to split up just like that and for a stupid reason. All those good memories are really worth it." She said. "Tell that to Robin." Karen scoffed as she prepped the meat before placing it in the oven.

"I'm pretty sure he also had realizations at what Starfire said." Raven said, looking at Starfire who had her back facing them. She was silent, staring at the boiling water beneath her. "I knew what happened in the luau." Raven said, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She immediately faced her with a surprised look. "How?" she asked.

It turns out that the waitress they knew, Sally, from the café they used to go to, worked in the hotel and was in the luau. Sally saw Starfire slow dancing with Robin and she was really surprised to see them because she knew about their nasty split up. Sally told Raven when they ran into each other in the grocery store.

Starfire drained the pasta and placed it on a bowl to cool it off. "It was just a stupid dance." Starfire reasoned out. "She told me that you two look like you were in love again." Raven said. "It seems that you two still are." Karen added. Starfire stayed silent once again, wanting to avoid the whole topic because honestly she doesn't know what to feel about Robin. Raven took the bowl of pasta from her and looked straight into her eyes. "Do you still love Robin?" She asked. Starfire's eyes couldn't look straight into her eyes. "That's an absurd question!" She shouted trying to get loose from Raven's grip. "Just answer me, do you still love him?" Raven asked again.

Raven and Karen starred at her, waiting for an answer. "I don't know! I don't know okay?" Starfire confessed, a few drops of tears rolled down her cheek. "I just don't want this right now. Let's just focus on your wedding please?" She pleaded. Raven and Karen gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about this now." Karen whispered as she stroked Starfire's hair. Starfire nodded and gave them a smile.

* * *

Garfield and Robin sat on the couch as Garfield flipped through the channels. "You still love her don't you?" Garfield asked out of the blue. Robin remained silent, looking at the T.V screen. "Wait no it's not a question whether you love her or not. It's a statement because you do love her still!" Garfield corrected, placing the remote down.

Robin sighed, "Maybe I still do but it doesn't mean she feels the same." He tried to focus at the show on the T.V but his mind seemed to fly somewhere else.

"Maybe she feels the same I mean aren't you wondering why both of you never bothered to get a divorce? Actually I've been asking myself that for sometime now. If even one you is not in love anymore with the other one then surely you two would be divorced by now but seeing that there are no papers or hearings or whatever it is you need for a divorce, there is a possibility that you two are still in love." Garfield said.

Robin hated to admit it but Garfield was right for once. The feelings might still be there even after the time they spent apart. It's normal for couples to fight and sometimes he wants to go back in time and stop her from leaving. He could've gone after her in New York and convince her to come back. They could've fixed everything and probably have a family now but no, he was Robin, stupid, stubborn and prideful Robin.

Garfield gave him a light pat on the back and joined the ladies in making dinner. Robin was left alone in the living room with the T.V on. He looked intently at the movie that was playing, serendipity, a fortunate accident, and destiny. That's it! Maybe all of this was happening so that he could have a second chance, _they _could have a second chance.

He turned the T.V off in time to hear Raven calling him for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Raven insisted for Starfire to stay in their house until after the wedding. Starfire couldn't really argue with the woman and finally gave in to Raven's request, plus she wouldn't pay extra fees for the extension of her stay at the hotel.

"Before anything else, I must get my things first." Starfire said as she placed her plate by the sink.

Raven eyed Robin who immediately understood what she meant. "Why don't I take Star to the hotel to get her things and take her back here?" Robin said, sipping the last drops of wine. "No, it's okay. I'll just take a cab." Starfire reasoned out. "Come on Starfire, it'll give me the peace of mind knowing you're with Grayson and not some shitty pervert of a cab driver." Raven muttered.

Starfire turned around and looked at the bunch who just smiled at her. She swore that they're up to something. Starfire sighed and straightened her back, "Okay fine. Geez I'm giving in to your request too easily." She said in defeat. Raven stood up and pinched Starfire's cheek. "New York made turned you into a softie Star. While you go and get your things, I'll prepare your room." Raven said.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was uneventful. Robin thanked the inventor of the radio, whoever he/she was. The damned invention actually saved him from shit load of awkward silences. He waited by the car park although he insisted that he'd help her in carrying her things. Robin can never win an argument over Starfire and so he just suggested he'd wait for her.

A few minutes later, Starfire arrived with two suit cases and other hand held bags. A bellboy was kind enough to help her carry most of the stuff and it appears that the boy was checking her out. Robin made sure to give him a terrifying glare before the poor bell boy scampered away. Starfire just rolled her eyes and got in the car.

The trip back to Raven's house was silent except for the music from the radio. Starfire was looking out the window, listening to the music when suddenly Robin lowered the volume. She looked at him for a second. Robin cleared his throat and gripped on the steering wheel as the green light went on. "Star, could I ask you something?" He said to break the silence between them. "Yeah, sure, fire away!" She answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't we get divorced?" He asked.

He looked over at Starfire, looking for an answer but she was facing away from him. "Why didn't we get divorced?" He asked again, making his voice louder this time. The car turned left as in approached a row of houses. "I don't know." Starfire answered with her voice quite shaky. "We could have gotten one. I know a lot of lawyers and you could have hired one in New York but we didn't. Why?" Robin asked again.

"I don't know okay?" Starfire answered, almost shouting. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she held them back not wanting to look weak and vulnerable in front of him. "Maybe we were still hoping that everything will be fixed. Maybe we just didn't bother to get divorced. I don't know!" She shouted at him. The car screeched to a halt as they arrived at Raven's house. Robin opened his mouth to say something but Starfire cut him off "I don't want to talk about this. Not right now." She said as she stepped out of the car and retrieved her things. Starfire wiped the tears in her eyes as she greeted Raven, Garfield and Karen.

"It's quite late and I'm sure Victor will be home soon." Karen said as she gave them hugs. "Take care. See you for the rehearsals on Wednesday" Raven said. Karen nodded as she got into her car. She gave them a wave before leaving.

Raven helped Starfire move in and unpack. They were having a light conversation about the wedding and how Raven was really excited for it when a knock was heard on the door. Robin stood by the doorway with Garfield. "It's quite late and I have to report in early tomorrow." He said. "Thanks for everything Grayson, don't forget about the rehearsal!" Raven said as she hugged him. "I'll even be the first one there." Robin joked.

He looked at Starfire who was busy folding her clothes. He smiled at her and she just gave him a nod then went back to unpacking. Robin looked a little disappointed but he shrugged it off. Garfield escorted Robin out while Raven went back to helping Starfire.

"What the hell was that? He deserved a little recognition Star." Raven said, sitting down beside Starfire. The red head was silent as she stashed her clothes in the closet. "He asked me why we didn't get a divorce." Starfire said and that caught Raven off guard. Raven stood up and went beside Starfire. "Well, why didn't you get divorced?" She asked.

Starfire groaned at the question. "I don't know okay? Maybe I was still hoping for some miracle that everything will be alright and we'd be together again. You don't know how I patiently waited and wished that he'd be on the next flight to New York, that he'd show up one day and force me to come back to him but as the years went by, that hope dwindled and I didn't want to think about it so I just forgot." She answered.

Raven just starred at her best friend. Now she had more reasons to hate Grayson because Starfire seemed so vulnerable and broken beyond repair. "Can we talk about this some other time? I'm quite tired." Starfire asked. Raven nodded and embraced her. "Get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow." Raven said.

Rest was not in Starfire's vocabulary that night. Every time she closed her eyes, flashbacks from their last fight ran through her mind. She thought she would cry herself to sleep like the many nights before but tonight, there was no sleep, just hot tears pouring out of her emerald eyes. She was indeed broken beyond repair.

* * *

**There you go then! I made a lengthy chapter to make up for my absences. I'm really utterly sorry! College life is harder than I thought (even for a freshman like me) but now I have some free time and so I thought of finally updating this. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Also, I am sailing with a new ship called: S.S FrostIron (Tony Stark x Loki Laufeyson) but I'm not going to start any fics not until I finish this one, so for my fellow FrostIron shippers out there, hey! :D**

**Review please :3**


End file.
